


When you're with me; it's my heartbeat that I hear.

by skyblue993



Category: The Fosters
Genre: Connor's a bit less drunk than Jude, Drunk!Jonnor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Jude's so wasted, M/M, Mention of sexual content., Nonsense, crackfic, drunk conversations, omg, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: This fanfiction is for Mimi.Endless source of inspiration for the weirdest Jonnor AU's that are part of our daily (messy.) Conversations and she also asked me to write this kind of stuff so... I gave it a shot xD <3 PS: This is a tagged as "Crackfic" so everything you read down there may not have a logical sense lol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fanfiction is for Mimi.  
> Endless source of inspiration for the weirdest Jonnor AU's that are part of our daily (messy.) Conversations and she also asked me to write this kind of stuff so... I gave it a shot xD <3 
> 
> PS: This is a tagged as "Crackfic" so everything you read down there may not have a logical sense lol

"I'm falling. Connor. I'm about to fall. I can feel it."

  
"You're not falling off the bed."

Connor says with an edge of exasperation filling his voice as he wraps his arm a bit tighter around Jude's waist to show him that, as he's reassured him for the past twenty minutes, Connor got him and then just because Jude's fabulously wasted, he tells him as much. "I got you."

  
"I can feel that you got me." Jude laughs as he tilts his head to the side, smirking up at the boy that's spooning him.

"Maybe you should pull your cock inside me."

  
"We've had sex just an hour ago.” Connor reminds him and yes, he would take that request under consideration if his body, as other parts, wasn't completely whimpy.

Connor's just as wasted but he's way less lightheaded than Jude and.. _Jesus, the mouth on that boy._

  
"Just think about it." Jude says with absolutely lack of joke in his voice, like he's seriously trying to make a valid point. "If your dick is inside of me, then I'll be sure that I won't fall off the mattress because, y' know it'll be keeping me still... like a safety strap or something. A plug, maybe?"

  
"My dick is not a plug." Connor scoffs as he hides his face into Jude's neck, sniffing the mesmerizing scent of his shampoo so sweet smelling that's enough to derange his senses.

He closes his eyes with the intention of getting some sleep but Jude, apparently doesn't want to.  
He feels him rolling on his side and as predicted when He opens his eyes, Jude's turned around and he's looking at him misty eyed and a dumb smile on his face. Even in his drunken state, Jude's absolutely handsome. Connor can't even with him.

  
"I think I'm drunk." Connor cannot refrain the smile spreading on his lips at that assertion.

  
"That's the understatement of the century."

  
"And..” Jude puts out his best effort to look sexy as he lifts his shaky finger, drawing circles on Connor's naked chest. “I think you should fuck me." and he reaches for Connor's  erection as he utters those words out. He gives a low chuckle as he wraps his hand around it, stroking it gently so that it gets hard as fast as it could. Connor snaps back from his moment of daze as he hears Jude say, no.. ask really. "Hello? Is everyone home?"

That.. gets Connor's attention. "Y-Yeah." Despite Connor's stuttered words, he really is outraged by Jude's assumption. "And yeah, for your information. _He is at home._ "

Which really makes no sense phrase it that way, luckily Jude's too drunk to even make a quip out of it.

  
"Yeah." Jude laughs loudly, his laughter breaking into the absolutely cutest Hiccup he's ever made.

  
“ Where are the condoms?"

  
Connor frowns at the weird question because, it's weird..

"We.. um, we have never used condoms."

  
Jude looks at him with huge dilated eyes before gaping at him.  
"W-Wh--" and then he trails off with a soft yawn that makes Connor's heart melt, because it's so soft that sounds like a _mheeow._ So cute.

  
"We have to use condoms, Connor.” Jude looks absolutely terrified. “W-what if I get pregnant. I cannot get pregnant. I-I love you and I think we could make really, really cute babies but I'm too young and--- and you're too young." Jude sighs defeatingly as he leans into the sweet touch of Connor's fingers threading through his hair, who's by the way biting his lip in order to refrain the loud laugh that wants to escape at Jude's drunken rant. _His boyfriend is amazing._

"Oh my God."

Jude's loud gasp snaps Connor back on planet Earth, even though considering the shift of conversation they might as well be on Mars at this point. This is the kind of drunken conversation that should never leave this bedroom.

"What? "

  
"O-our babies. Oh my God. Can you imagine these little Connor Stevens running through the house?"

And Jude sounds so entranced that makes Connor a bit sad.

Connor knows they're too young, that's true and there are alternative ways to make that happen (they'll make that happen.) but after witnessing in full display how _that_ would make Jude happy... He'd give his boyfriend the moon if he could.

"They could as well be little Jude Jacob's running through the house."

"Nah. Definitely Yours. I want them to get your hair and-- and your eyes. Oh hell. Your eyes..." Jude trails off with a resigned sigh. _"I'm so screwed."_

Jude feels Connor's smile against his hair as he asks him. "Why are you screwed?"

  
"Because." Jude's shift of mood makes Connor's frown. His voice is now filled with panic as he counters. "I won't be able to be mad at them! And what if _Jordan_ or _Gabriella_ \--"

"Have you named our babies?"

  
Jude ignores Connor's question and goes on with his rant. "What if they do something bad like pee on the couch or--"  
"Why would they pee--"

  
"--Or rip out the roses of the garden!" Jude cuts him off as he raises his voice, looking at Connor with an outraged frown flashing across his features just like those imaginary babies had actually ripped the roses out of the garden.

  
"What garden..." Connor frowns as he tries to keep up with Jude's ferocious rant. Not a easy feat though.

_Poor Connor._

  
"I.. I can picture the scene in my head and.. I see myself looking at them with my most severe gaze and as I'm about to scold them, they'll look at me with those Displeased hazel eyes-- you know what? No. Can't happen. They'll get _my_ eyes."

  
"Okay." Connor says with smile in his voice. " As long as they don't get your sassiness."

  
"They won't." Jude tells him with the softest smile on his lips the moment he rests his hand on his flat stomach, his eyes widening almost immediately as he breathes out. “Uh oh.. Connor?”

  
"What, babe?"

  
Jude frowns as he moves his hand in circular patterns over his stomach.

" W-We didn't use a condom last time. W-What if I'm pregnant? Oh my God that's why my mom told me I've gained weight! Oh my God, It's.. here!” he yells for no reason as he grabs a tiny layer of stomach fat. “T-This is him! Connor.. or her. I don't know, but it's here! Our baby is here!"

And then his mouth falls open in outrage since he obviously wasn't expecting to elicite such a reaction out of his boyfriend.

"Stop laughing at me!"  
Connor sobers up as he runs a trembling hand over his sweaty forehead.

"Sorry. Call it _[h](http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/hysterical+laugh)ysterical laugh_ due to this life-changing news."

"It is!" Jude agrees with startled eyes as he takes Connor's hand, making it rest on his stomach.

"See? Can you feel the bump?"

"Sure." Connor's totally indulging Jude as he tells him with an amused edge in his voice. " I think you'll give birth to the prettiest bottle of beer, baby."

"It's-- no. Connor, you don't understand... I've never been this bloated in my entire life."

"Babe you just have to pee."

Connor's eyes snap open as soon as he feels the abrupt lack of warmth. Jude has pulled away from him and he seems really mad at him right now.

"You're being such a dick to _us_. This kid needs both of his daddies and if you're not willing to be part of this family or take your share of responsabilit-- !"

Connor's hands pull him back against his chest as soon as Jude suddenly burst our in tears.

"Why don't you accept the beautiful gift that nature has given to us?" Jude sniffs against Connor's neck where his face his buried.  
"I do." Connor says, closing his eyes as a genuine smile creeps over his lips at the thought, the possibily..

"I'd be honoured to be the father of our beautiful Be--" Connor trails off before correcting himself. Jude Jacob channelling his Regan MacNeil _'_ s mood is something that Connor never wants to experience.

" _Baby_. Our beautiful baby."

  
Jude adjusts himself against Connor's chest, his hand reaching for Connor's, trailing it down and resting it to where it belongs.. which is on his _beer-bump_.  
Jude yawns against Connor's neck as he tells him. "I'm sorry for that. _Damn pregnancy hormones._ You know, We're probably gonna tell our parents, tomorrow."

"Right." Connor closes his eyes as he lets out a soft yawn as well. "Tomorrow."

"Yes."

  
"And we should tell your father to lay down before breaking the news. You know how's fragile he is about these things."

  
"Yes." Connor's dad almost had a stroke (in the most positive way.) when his sister Caroline told him that he was going to become _grandpa Adam_.

"Maybe we should name our son after him."

"Another Adam Stevens? " Connor really dislikes that idea.

"Or Joah Stevens."

"I don't like Joah. He sounds like the name of a prick."

"Yeah." Jude smiles. "He's probably gonna become a pot addict by the age of fourteen."

"Whaf if it's a girl?" Connor asks him as he rubs his hand over Jude's back. He's lucid enough to realize that this kind of scenario is 101% unlikely to ever happen, Well that unless Jude realizes out of the blue to be straight and in that case he's basically suggesting him names for his future child with a woman, right now. Connor clears off that thought out of his mind as he hears Jude say.

"I like Gabriella or.. I dunno. Mitchell?"

"Nah... Mitchell sounds like someone that's likely to get drunk 24/7."

"Okay. No Mitchell. We don't want our daughter to become a stripper now, do we?"

"Absolutely not."

“Okay.” Jude yawns once again as he kisses the skin above Connor's heart. He's always liked that spot. “W-We'll think about it. We have eight more months to decide.”

“Keep us safe, Connor. The baby needs to sleep now.”

Connor hums against his hear before laying a gentle kiss on Jude's forehead before pulling Jude impossibly close. That's a thing he promises himself to give him for the rest of his life.

They both fall asleep with both of their hands firm planted on Jude's _beer bump._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: skyblue993  
> And twitter. En_sky9


End file.
